


Fantastic Fantasies

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [34]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Kinky, MerAdd, Unresolved Sexual Tension, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: How much did you hear of all of that?
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713855) by sailorscully. 



_Author's note:_

Set during "Much Too Much" GA-S2-E10, canon-divergent AU from there.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Fantastic Fantasies**

* * *

"I'm having the most terrible sex ever!" Addison mutters loudly when she thinks she's completely alone in the on-call room. "I'm having the most boring and unsatisfying and unfulfilling sex with my husband and I hate that I want more of that because at least it's the only time we're not fighting, ugh!" Addison continues talking to herself.

"Addison?" Meredith vaguely opens her eyes and blinks them once, and then again.

"MEREDITH!?" Addison panics when she realizes she's had an audience for her meltdown.

"Mm?" Meredith mumbles from her barely conscious state.

"How much did you hear of all of that!?" Addison asks her tensely.

"Mm?" Meredith asks her noncommittally.

"Gosh, I can't believe my ex-husband's ex-mistress has to hear about the terrific tales of the wife and the husband going at it, albeit barely. My life is pathetic," Addison sighs.

"Mm," Meredith nods empathetically, not really processing what is happening.

"And now she must wonder 'what does all of this mean,' if the sex is so bad, then maybe she can just sneak on in there and steal him away again, and by all means, maybe she's not wrong because if she can be good for him in the way that I can't well maybe that's not wrong because I am clearly not doing it for him, while we're trying to be 'doing it,' anyway," Addison rambles.

"Mm…" Meredith grumbles as she rolls over, and Addison just continues.

"I don't know if it's because his tastes or mine don't fit right. Like, he's good in bed. Really, like, he does that thing with his tongue that girls probably dream of, but it's not fitting somehow. And then I do this thing that most guys die for, but Derek doesn't care for it, and we got these rhythm problems and pressure problems and it takes us so long, and I don't even know what to do anymore," Addison crumbles.

"Mmmmm," Meredith can't help but sort of perk up and start listening. She tells herself she's just gathering ammo to get back with Derek, but to be truthful, she's becoming more and more intrigued about all the ways that Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd has been trying to please her husband, Derek.

"And I wish he would just know how I like it. Like, I try to tell him what I want- what I need- but then he gets shy about it all, and I get embarrassed about saying it, and we end up in a pile and all grumpy and restless, and gosh, I just need some good sex it's killing me!" Addison flusters.

"Mmhmm…" Meredith mumbles, trying desperately hard not to picture all of the things that Addison could possibly have asked her for in the bedroom, and failing miserably.

"See, I don't think there's any shame in being sort of kinky, even if where I grew up in Connecticut it would probably have been something to be extremely afraid of. But New York is a big city and people are more open about that sort of thing, and before I met Derek I'd thought of going out and finding some people who wanted to try some stuff like that, but I never did, and now I know I'm probably a terrible person, because I'm craving something the husband I still sort of love will probably never be able to offer me, and I know that Mark tried hard to do me like that, and he was decent and all, but I was never going to be in love with him, and I just need to get laid or something, and doing it with Derek is not scratching the itch anymore," Addison keeps on venting.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," Meredith barely keeps herself back from moaning at the thought of all the ways that Addison likes it kinky.

Truth be told, Meredith is into all sorts of eccentricities, and she's experienced a lot of it throughout Europe, throughout College, and Medical School, and now her one-night-stands. She's never found it a problem to find some guy or girl to do her like she wants because she's into too many things to count anyway. Most people are into something she's into, and she's not committed to anyone, so she just finds the next person to try something out the next night.

Sure, she's lonely because she has nothing stable, and sure, she craves something more sometimes, and sure, is Meredith kidding herself when she has to check herself on her urges to seduce Addison into all of her angsty goodness.

And as Addison Montgomery-Shepherd keeps pacing around in her heels complaining loudly about all of her unfulfilled desires, Meredith Grey keeps on lying there less and less sleepy, and more and more awake, filing away all of this information for later when she just might have the courage to offer Addison just what she might damn well be looking for.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So this might become a catch-all for a sex-fic if anyone has any requests? Otherwise, it'll become one of the few unrequited love fics that I might ever write. Enjoy!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Addison keeps rambling on about all the ways that she wants it, and Meredith keeps listening and imagining all the ways she can give it to her

_Author's note:_

Yes, there are some great prompts in the reviews, and we'll see if we can figure out :).

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Fantastic Fantasies 2**

* * *

As Addison keeps rambling on about all the ways that she wants it, and Meredith keeps listening and imagining all the ways she can give it to her, eventually Meredith just cracks and has to break the non-conversation they're having to turn it into a potential conversation.

_It starts off casually._

"Addison?" Meredith can't help but ask her. "Have you ever considered just sleeping with someone, just for the satisfaction of it?" She continues.

It's a statement, rather than an all-out proposition.

_But clearly, it escalates rather quickly._

But reading between the lines, it's far more suggestive than friendly.

Not that Meredith and Addison were ever really friends anyhow.

"As in, just for sex?" Addison muses, not wanting to admit immediately that the proposition sounded intriguing to her.

"Yeah, nothing else. None of that relationship crap. And you could stay married, and I could stay Derek's mistress, and he woujld never have to ever know…" Meredith drops her voice down an octave as she says this last part.

It makes Addison shiver.

And Meredith notices.

_She always does._

"Would there be any… Rules to this sort of… Arrangement?" Addison asks her perhaps too quickly.

"Well, of course there would be rules, Addison," Meredith smirks at the redhead.

"What's the first rule then?" Addison asks her.

"Well, the first rule of fuck-club… Is that we don't talk about fuck-club," Meredith quips.

"Wait, this is a club now? Or is this just us here?" Addison jumps right to the kicker.

"Well, that depends. If we were to add more people it would get more complicated. And it would be harder to maintain rule number one…" Meredith shrugs.

"True…" Says Addison. "Alright. We can start with a two-person fuck-club, and we can see where this goes from there?" Addison shrugs back at Meredith.

"Sure, why not. The only other things we have to talk about are, of course, safer sex," says Meredith.

"Right, well, we're both doctors. We can get labs run anonymously, and then we'll know?" Addison offers.

"Sounds good," says Meredith. "Just let me know, and I'll let you know, if we end up with anyone else," she suggests.

"Of course," says Addison.

"And then there's the last rule of fuck-club that we have to establish," Meredith challenges.

"And what would that be, Grey?" Addison smirks back at her this time.

"Don't fall in love," she says dangerously.

"Not a problem," says Addison.

"Good," says Meredith.

"Good," says Addison.

"So should we shake on this, then?" Offers Meredith.

"I think we can skip past the handshaking part of these formalities, Grey," Addison husks, as she leans in to place her hands on Meredith's shoulders, and pulls Meredith in, flush, to her body.

"Alright, we can at least see if the chemistry's going anywhere before we engage in any fuck-club activities," says Meredith, challenging Addison the entire way.

Addison nods, and Meredith nods, and then they're crashing their lips smack together.

It's intense, and it's fast, and it's passionate.

All of the lust that's built up for both of them through the months of unrest and turmoil surface, exerting each of them on each other the catharsis they need, taking the touch and the feel they desire.

It's not anything, but it's not nothing either.

After this, they both know they can never go back.

_But they would never want to the way their lips are caressing each other's, leading to a fuck-club like none other, with feelings of love absolutely nowhere to be found._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is inspired by a line in an older oitnb fanfiction that I can no longer pinpoint ;).

**bobbiejelly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they just couldn't get enough of it.

**Fantastic Fantasies 3**

It was just for sex.

Lots and lots and lots of sex.

And they just couldn't get enough of it.

_Well, after they got over themselves and stopped bickering, that is..._

Their tests came back, and they were both cleared, and when Addison got them she paged Meredith to an on-call room, and that's how they seemed to find themselves in this rather ridiculously compromising position.

"How do you want me," Meredith husked seductively into Addison's ear, mere hours after they'd settled on the rules of their arrangement.

"I want you on your knees for me," Addison countered.

"Ha- well, good luck with that one," Meredith chuckled evilly.

"If you weren't going to do it, why did you bother asking," Addison said frustratedly, her temper rising.

"If you weren't so desperate for attention, you wouldn't have to resort to begging," Meredith quirks her eyebrow teasingly, and it makes Addison clench her fists angrily.

"How is this possibly going to work then. Because one minute you're all 'let's duffel our unsatisfied fantasies,' and the next minute you're telling me that you want to back out of this. So really, where the hell do you stand on this, Grey!?" Addison rolls her eyes at the blonde woman.

"Well..." Meredith drags her line out with the click of her tongue. "Well I never did say I wouldn't make you work for it, now did I?" Meredith inquires, smirking up at Addison.

"Well this is just great, Meredith," says Addison. "We have half an hour before surgery, and you paged me here to 'do it,' and we're not even started on 'doing it,' because we can't even decide on how it's going to be done!" Addison exclaims, waving her hands in the air, gesticulating.

"Hmm, someone needs it bad, huh," Meredith grins like a Cheshire Cat at the frustrated redhead before her.

"Like you don't, might I remind you who paged me," says Addison.

"And might I remind you who is curling under my fingertips, huh Addie?" Meredith coos.

"And who would that be, Grey," Addison rolls her eyes again at the lack of engagement so far from her fellow fuck-buddy-in-crime.

"Well that would be you, of course," says Meredith as she finally- _finally_ reaches out for the redhead.

"Right..." says Addison, rather suspiciously.

"It's you, of course, Addison. As I do THIS," Meredith offers, as she takes both hands and abruptly places them on Addison's arms, squeezing gently, and leading her back onto the thin bed of this unoccupied on-call room.

Addison moans involuntarily, giving into the pleasing sensations of Meredith's skin on her own.

"Now..." Meredith husks as she presses Addison's back up against the bed. "How do you want me?" She growls, and Addison shivers at the blonde's assertiveness.

"I want you on your knees for me..." Addison asks again, only this time, it's more suggesting rather than telling.

Meredith smirks at the neediness in Addison's voice, pleased with herself at how she's rendered Addison to such a state with such rapidity.

"Hmm, ask nicely, and you shall receive..." Meredith whispers as she sinks down slowly and positions herself in front of Addison's knees.

Addison gulps as Meredith runs her hands down her long legs, both of them still fully clothed as Meredith warms her up with the tips of her palms.

"You have the most elegant legs," Meredith remarks as she throws them over her shoulders.

Addison gasps, and Meredith takes her time in taking Addison's pants off, followed swiftly by her underwear.

At this point, Meredith is still fully dressed, while Addison is nearly naked.

And it's exactly how Meredith Grey would like it to be.

"Why aren't you undressed?" Addison asks Meredith breathlessly.

"Why are you complaining while you're the one begging to be fucked?" Meredith quips.

"Mer..." Addison groans.

"Yes, princess?" Meredith smirks.

"Hey!?" Addison frowns and then moans as Meredith starts to tickle up her toned thighs.

"Hey yourself. You've been a pillow princess so far, so I am calling you as such," Meredith smirks even wider.

"Grey!?" Addison whimpers.

"What, not fast enough for you yet?" Meredith teases.

"Come ON!" argues Addison.

"Only when you say 'please,' be polite," Meredith growls.

Addison glowers for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest before she finally caves.

"Meredith..." Addison whimpers, her hips bucking into thin air as she tries to relax with the growing pressure inside of her core. "Please... fuck me..."

Addison watches as Meredith continues to stare unmoving for a moment as she admires Addison's prone form splayed out for her, before she shoves off the redhead's panties and starts moving forward.

Meredith takes her warm palms and uses them to hold Addison's hips down and in place as she kisses up Addison's thighs.

There's no kissing, just touching.

Because this isn't dating or any 'relationship crap'.

It's just sex for the hell of it, and Meredith is determined to do a hell of a job with it.

"Are you happy now? You have me on my knees for you, you're getting exactly what you were asking for," Meredith gyms lowly as Addison keeps trying to wiggle her hips (to no avail, as Meredith keeps blocking them).

"Yes..." Addison hisses, as Meredith starts to move her hands closer and closer, teasing her as if she's going to finally relieve all the pressure she's been withstanding.

"Now that I'm on my knees for you... how do you want me?" Meredith growls, leaning down to nip at Addison's thigh before emerging to hear her answer.

"I- I want-" Addison pants as Meredith continues to stare her down.

"Hmm?" Meredith winks at the frustrated redhead.

"I need-" Addison whines, and Meredith continues to tease her relentlessly.

"I need you to fuck me," Addison hushes, hardly above a whisper.

"Hmm? I can't hear you..." Meredith smirks even wider, not letting up until Addison is begging her.

"Fuck me," Addison begs her, this time shortening her words to a singular demand.

"Ah, and now we're talking," Meredith grins as she leans down with Addison's legs still thrown over her shoulders.

Addison whimpers and Meredith bites a mark on the inside of Addison's thigh, and at that, Addison nearly screams before she contains herself.

"You like the pain, huh?" Meredith leans in to bite another mark as Addison can only nod furiously in response.

"Hmm, such a naughty girl, being into such kinky things…" Meredith marvels as she suckles the spots on Addison's thighs that she'd been biting.

It's going to hurt in the morning, and Addison knows this. And she absolutely loves it.

"I bet you can't wait to wake up to these, huh?" Meredith reads Addison's mind as she gasps heavily.

Addison keeps nodding, and she's just too far gone to muster.

"Meredith, Meredith," Addison chants out like a mantra, and Meredith leans over to kiss and soothe over the marks with her tongue. She plants delicate kisses over Addison's hip bones before reaching her hands up and up onto Addison's front.

"Are you gonna-" Addison begs in question as Meredith skims her hands over the redhead's full chest.

"Yes…" Meredith hisses as she squeezes Addison's breasts in her hands.

"Ohhh-" Addison moans loudly as Meredith continues.

"You like that, huh," Meredith continues the pressure, as Addison can feel the pressure accelerate at her core.

"We don't have all day, Grey. Need you- want you- please…" Addison mumbles, before Meredith murmurs that she'll take her time if she wants to.

"Relax, Addison," Meredith breaks from licking up Addison's thigh. "I'll get you off, don't you worry your pretty little-"

Meredith is cut off by Addison reaching down and tugging at Meredith's hair, to which Meredith moans this time, and Addison smiles when she knows she's finally gotten somewhere.

_Or has she?_

"Mm, you're bad, Addison," Meredith raises her eyebrows now, as she continues licking a trail up to Addison's core.

And just as Addison expects Meredith to finally put her mouth where she needs it the most, Meredith switches course and trails her tongue down from her stomach, down to her navel, and down, and down, and down…

"Jesus Christ Meredith, are you ever going to- woooooooooow-" Addison cuts off her own protesting when Meredith finally, _finally_ , reaches her core.

As Meredith keeps up her movements, she keeps Addison's hips pinned securely down to the bed so Addison cannot buck her hips, and she suckles down Addison's center, lapping at her folds experimentally.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, yes, yes, yes," Addison moans as Meredith continues.

"More, Montgomery?" Meredith teases, pulling away for a second to catch her breath.

"Yes, more. MORE," Addison growls, her voice hoarse from the effort it's been taking her to keep it together for so long.

"I see…" Meredith pretends to consider this for a moment before she ultimately decides she can't wait to see Addison shatter under her mouth right this instant.

"Mer-" Addison begins, before Meredith begins again, now sucking and nipping and biting even a little bit at Addison's core as she pleases.

Addison's hands keep running through Meredith's scalp and digging a little, and Meredith nods and begins to hum at Addison's core as she keeps up her ministrations.

The redhead's face is splayed back, her features displaying her pure ecstasy at her finally being pleased in the way that she wants to be. Her eyes are pressed tightly shut as she takes in all of the incredible sensations that Meredith Grey is able to offer her with only her mouth.

When Meredith enters her opening, pressing her tongue inside, Addison's hips jump up despite Meredith's hands on them, and Meredith wraps her whole arms around them, shoving them down to the sheets this time as Addison desperately grips on for balance.

"Keep going. Don't stop. Don't you dare stop-" Addison pleads her, and this time, for once, Meredith agrees with her.

Meredith keeps on fucking Addison thoroughly with only her mouth until Addison is right on the brink, and then she just keeps going and going faster until she can hear the redhead start screaming out.

"I'm close, I'm close-" Addison pants aloud.

"Mmm," Meredith hums as she keeps up her work.

"Meredith- Mer- fuck. I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Addison gasps as she feels the ripples begin low into her core.

"Gonna come- gonna come-" Addison says breathlessly as Meredith digs her nails into Addison's thighs and secures her lips right around Addison's clit and she sucks on it.

And just like that, Addison climaxes into Meredith's mouth, her walls clenching around nothing as Meredith keeps sucking and licking and tasting around Addison's most sensitive area as Addison holds on for dear life.

Her back arches off the bed, her eyes are squeezed shut, and her fingers have a vice grip on Meredith as she thrashes with the orgasm tearing through her.

And Meredith keeps going relentlessly, determined that Addison has more to give her than this.

She sucks and she sucks until Addison can feel another finish start to emerge, this one even stronger than the last one.

"Mer-" she starts to warn the blonde, but her warning is not even necessary as Meredith anticipates Addison's second impending orgasm.

"Yes," Meredith whispers into Addison's core as she dives in again, applying more pressure to milk out all that Addison can possibly give her.

"Yes-" Addison moans as she tightens again, the pleasure warm through her core and radiating out to warm her through her veins.

As the aftershocks follow, Meredith keeps up her efforts until Addison loosens her grip on Meredith's head, and finally has to pull away from her from the hypersensitivity.

"Okay, okay, I'm good-" Addison pants, and Meredith immediately recognizes this and pulls back from Addison.

The redhead lays there, flat on her back, so spent she's nearly asleep by the time that it's over, and Meredith smiles for a second just admiring Addison as she starts to drift off into dreamland.

"Alright then," Meredith smiles, her smirk having disappeared and her expression replaced with something more cheery.

"Mm?" Addison grumbles incoherently.

"I take it that you'll return the favor later?" Meredith smirks as Addison struggles to try to open her eyes again.

"Mmhmm-" Addison nods as she tries to reach out lamely for the blonde, her hand falling back to her as she realizes all of her limbs feel like jelly from all of the sex she's just been receiving.

"It's okay, I'll keep you waiting for me," Meredith says as she moves to put on her clothes again, and shut the lights off for Addison on her way out.

The redhead starts to try to say something more to Meredith, something like a 'thank-you,' or even more than that.

But by the time the sentence forms on her lips, the blonde has long passed her, having walked out of the on-call room of the hospital, the door closing shut behind her, reminding Addison a little bit painfully that this was all just for hook-ups, and for absolutely nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Fantastic Fantasies 4**

* * *

It happens again when Meredith and Addison find out that they have the same time off in between surgeries.

"Quickie?" Meredith proposes casually.

"Sure," Addison agrees, making an effort to treat it equally casually.

"Okay, what do you want," Addison asks Meredith blankly.

"I want one hand inside me, and the other one on my boob. Your pick," Meredith deadpans.

"And that, I can do," says Addison, as she strips Meredith unceremoniously, and squeezes both of Meredith's breasts before she moves her right hand down to Meredith's core.

Addison pushes her against the wall to keep them steady, and Meredith braces herself by tugging onto Addison's hair.

"Careful, you're gonna pull it out," says Addison.

"Fuck me faster and I won't," says Meredith.

"Fine. But grab onto my shoulders instead," gruffs Addison.

Meredith complies, and Addison slips her fingers back in, twisting and teasing experimentally before she finds the spots that Meredith likes the most.

"I want to come in your mouth," says Meredith roughly.

"Greedy," says Addison, pinching the blonde's clit in the process.

"What, you don't think you can do it?" taunts Meredith.

"Oh, you'll know that I know exactly what I am doing," fights Addison, as she leans down to lick Meredith thoroughly from the bottom to the top of her most sensitive areas.

"Give it to me, Addison," says Meredith, tugging on her shoulders again.

"Always impatient," says Addison, swirling her hands around so she's reaching Meredith's spots faster.

"I'm close, I need your-" Meredith insists.

"Sure, Grey," Addison says, as she inserts her tongue into Meredith.

"Pinch my nipples," says Meredith.

"Done," says Addison into Meredith's core.

One tiny little flick of her fingers later, and Meredith is coming into Addison's mouth, just as she'd asked her for.

"That what you wanted?" says Addison, as she licks Meredith until the blonde collapses into her.

"You're not bad," Meredith shrugs, her body suggesting, however, that Addison's work was actually excellent.

"Good enough," Addison grumbles, as she throws Meredith her shirt.

"You want to meet up this evening?" Meredith asks her.

"Okay," says Addison, leaving first so that Meredith can't see the smile that's working it's way up her face.

"See you at eight," says Meredith, as she gets dressed again.

_Addison smirks when she sees that it's already six-thirty._

* * *

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

******* END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *


End file.
